


[Podfic] Queen of Berries

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Smith of Wootton Major - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Smith picked up a book. The golden letters on the cover twisted, shuffling and re-shuffling:The Book of Dragons. The Book of Maps. The Book of Faery.He put down the book and fumbled in his pockets, though he was sure that nothing he had could pay for such a marvel. The golden letters brushed themselves into a new title:The Book of Nell.





	[Podfic] Queen of Berries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Queen of Berries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554986) by [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana). 



No canon knowledge needed to listen--this is a lovely fairy tale. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/9dv2u42hxd0iogibhhshzio2o7x4gh3l). Length: 14 m 13 s

Alternative download link [.](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016030405.zip)


End file.
